Mistletoe
by devillish.angell27
Summary: Tsuna has been carrying a mistletoe around all day so he could steal kisses from his lover. Reborn has something else in mind but it doesn't really go as planned... R27


_**Hi guys! This is Devi and this is my first story on ffn after a very long time. I was previously known as RaVeN-HaIrEd-AnGeL27 but I really wanted to have a fresh start. I hope you like this even though I made it in a rush to actually update something on Christmass.**_

 _ **Pairing: R27**_

 _ **Rating: M**_

 _ **Summary: Tsuna carries a mistletoe around all day so he could steal kisses from his lover. Reborn has other plans but it doesn't go as planned…**_

 _ **Warning: not lemon but lime, some teasing more than anything. You'll get smut when I'm not tired as fuck ;)**_

 _ **Enjoy my pumpkin pies!**_

* * *

Today was the 25th of December or better known as the Christmas holiday and Tsuna was excited. He'd been carrying mistletoe around for the past two days as an excuse to steal kisses from Reborn, his lover. This was their first Christmas together so the brunette wanted to make it special.

What he didn't know was that Reborn had already planned something just for them on this holiday night…

They spent the afternoon together with Tsuna's dysfunctional and insane family (but family nonetheless), playing games, opening gifts and drinking eggnog. It was a warm and beautiful day for Tsunayoshi and he wouldn't have it any other way. But as the guests left he noticed that his mistletoe was missing. He frowned a little and headed to their shared bedroom, knowing that Reborn went to take a shower. When he opened the door he was welcomed by Reborn holding his missing mistletoe.

"Looking for this, Tsu?" asked Reborn with a smirk on his face. The brunette pouted at his mean lover who kept the little plant out of reach.

"Yes, Ren, now give it back"

"How about we try a different kind of mistletoe kiss?"

And with that Reborn sat down at the end of the bed and laced the mistletoe on his lap. Tsunayoshi looked confused but then his face was suddenly lit up with a deep blush, just like the berries on his lover's lap. His eyes darkened with lust, taking an orange hue. Reborn shuddered, recognizing that look.

 _This was going to be fun._

Tsunayoshi kneeled down between his lover's legs and lowered his face to the already prominent bulge. His soft lips touched Reborn's clothed cock and then proceeded to give an open mouth kiss. The older male grunted in pleasure and ran his long fingers through the silky chestnut tresses. Tsuna took the zipper in his mouth and pulled it down slowly, teasing him. Once the zipper was all the way down, still using his teeth the brunette pulled the black boxers out of the way. His lover's "little" friend was standing a proud 9 inches dripping with precum. Tsunayoshi took a hold of the long member and gave the tip a chaste kiss, looking into Reborn's eyes the whole time. The ravenette groaned from the feathery touches. That little minx was such a tease sometimes. _Well he couldn't complain…_

Tsunayoshi gave one more kiss to the swollen tip before he stood up. He gave Reborn a small kiss on the nose who was so stunned that he couldn't say anything.

"Someone has to clean up the mess downstairs and next time don't go around stealing people's mistletoes. I even made you some tiramisu but it seems that you'll have to wait till tomorrow… _your little problem too_." Said Tsuna as he closed the door behind him. Then the older man noticed that he had been handcuffed to the bed and there was a note on them saying 'Merry Christmas'. Sometimes he forgets that Tsuna can be just as sadistic as him.

And the mistletoe was now hanged above the door, as if mocking him and his little predicament.

* * *

 _ **This is just a short one-shot. There'll be more coming, mostly R27, since that's how I roll.**_

 _ **I hope that you enjoyed this shitty excuse of a Christmas gift… oh and a shout out to my friend Kazue Tsubasa for giving me inspiration and being here for me! Love you, babe 3**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


End file.
